It Aint Over Yet
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: 2nd Dimention Story: It's been a week since the guys from the first dimention left and almost right after they left ALL the Firestorm Girls went AWOL and Phineas desides that he needs to get to the buttom of this. Rated T for violence and some language. Cover base by darkdeath6136 on Deviantart.
1. Like Phineas and Ferb's Rollercoaster

**This story had started off as a weird dream I had but I desided to write it. This story takes place in the second dimention so if you haven't seen the movie yet it will be REALLY hard to follow. It also includes a 2 dimention version of the main OC from my story 'Oh For the Love of Phineas' if you haven't read it you MIGHT be able to make sence of it but reading it would definately help. Also, give a hand to my new beta-reader Crowfeather's Love! K, start the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1.) Like Phineas and Ferb's Rollercoaster<em>

* * *

><p>It had only been a week since the guys from the first dimention were here, Doofensmirtz was locked up, and all the Normbots were set to self-destruct... or... at least that's what I thought. I was walking across the street to Isabella's house. I still wear my Resistance attire but minus all the gadgets cause it's either that or the Dooreralls "She's not home ya know." I heard an all to familier voice say right before i got to her house.<p>

Piveting on my heal I did a 180 to face none other then Buford. "She's not? Well where is she?"

He simply shruged. "Heck if I know. Ever since they locked up Doofensmirtz, all the Firestorm Girls went AWOL." Again he simply shruged. "Sorry Phineas." Then he realized something. "Say, where's Ferb? Isn' he like always with you?"

I ran my hand down the could metal of her gate. "He's helping clean up the city. You know, hopefully get it back to normal." I was hit by a sudden cold breeze making me shivver. I looked up at the overcast sky with a big frown. "Do you think we'll ever have summer."

"What the heck's summer?"

"Oh that's right! You weren't there. Duh! well..." I was trying to think of a way to explain it then I remembered the song.

**The days are longer**  
><strong>The nights are shorter<strong>  
><strong>The sun is shining<strong>  
><strong>It's noticeably warmer<strong>

**Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold**  
><strong>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<strong>  
><strong>It's icecream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin<strong>  
><strong>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<strong>

**Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat**  
><strong>Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet<strong>

I desided to skip the next part 'cause it still kind of creeps me out.

**Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade**  
><strong>Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree<strong>  
><strong>That's what it means to me<strong>

**The days are longer**  
><strong>The nights are shorter<br>The sun is shining**  
><strong>It's noticeably warmer<strong>

**Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold**  
><strong>Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told<strong>  
><strong>It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin<strong>  
><strong>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<strong>  
><strong>It's summer, man, where do we begin?<strong>

Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that. Buford looked at me like I was crazy. "And, you know this... how?"

"Oh, when those guys were here from the first dimention. The other me explained it to me and Ferb using that song." It was then that I realized I got WAY of topic. "Do you think they're ok? the FireStorm Girls I mean."

"They're tuff girls, they can take care of themselves." He shruged. "Plus, it all better now Doofensmertz is behind bars and all the Doofbots were defeated. It's Over."

I stared off at nothing with this bad feeling in the pit of my gut. "I'm not sure. It just doesn't... feel right."

"I think you're just being paranoid."

Then something clicked... there are more then one Firestorm Girl Troop... not a lot... but more then one. "What about the other troops... are they gone too or just Isabella's?"

Buford leaned against the fence. "All of them. It's almost like they've fallen off the edge of the earth."

"I think we should try and find them." I opened the gate as it let of a loud screach. "Let's start with checking their head quarters for any clues."

Buford shock him head. "I'm not so sure about this Dinner Bell. Some door's are better left unopened."

"I'm willing to take that risk. Follow me if you want I reallly don't care." I told him taking a step in then getting shot down the trap door. I took a look around the place but all the lights were out but one the everyonce in a while would flick a very dim light that wasn't any where near enough to see anything. I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on. My eyes widened at what saw.

The whole place was trashed. brocken glass and ruined gadgets sprawled all across the floor. I pointed the flashlight up at the ceiling to see a bunch of exploded light bulbs. Burn marks lined he wall even making holes in some places. I couldn't imagen what had happened here but I knew it has something to do with it... and I had a feeling Doof had something to do with it. So, my next step was clear... I had to get to Doof's head quarters.

I told you I wasn't paraniod.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the first chapter? I know it's a little short but I mean other then that. By the way. If you're wondering why this chapter's called 'Like Phineas and Ferb's Rollercoaster' it's because the Firestorm Girls disappeared just like the said object. Now, back to what's importand.<strong>

**Click**

**This**

**Button**

**Right **

**Here**

**\/ **

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Meet Gabby

**I can't believe it! It was just put up Yesterday and in one night I got 133 hits and 123 visitors. That's the highest on both sides in the month of Augest. I don't know about you but I think that deserves a Turn-Around-And-Write. (start writing the next chapter almost right away) Anyway start the story! By the way the beganing's a request from my review Zak Saterday.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.) Meet Gabby<p>

* * *

><p><span>Off In Some Weird Dimention<span>

Phineas and Ferb were working on yet another of their awesome prodjects. "Hey, where's Perry?"

**(Don't complain Zak at least I gave you SOMETHING from that dimention in a SOLELY 2nd Dimention story)**

* * *

><p>What just happened? I didn't write that! I can't delete it... creepy... guess it's there forever. Anyway back to MY story.<p>

* * *

><p>Hands tied (not literally of course) to the controls and eyes glued on the tracks. This was the first time I'd ever driven one of these things so it's a good thing I wasn't in any hurry so I could go relitively enterence to the head quarters finally came in to view. I bit my lip, hoping they're ok.<p>

As the door edged closer and closer, somethng clicked... HOW DO I STOP THIS THING! I looked for the brack but I couldn't find it... well at least the track stops at his... bam! I smacked aginst the pole... lair... I lifted my head from the controls (This time it IS literally) and felt the big bruse on my forehead. The wheels kept trying to go but obveously weren't getting anywhere.

Wait... lets try. I pulled the speed lever all the way down and it stopped. Ok... that worked. I carefully stepped out of the mine cart on to the cold concrete floor. I bite my lip thinking about what I saw at the HQ. Doofensmirtz was in the highest security jail in the hole dimention. There's no way he could have made it out... but... who else could it have been?

I tried not to think about that as I entered the head quarters of the former dictater. It was semi-dark but just barely light enough that I could hopefully find them without waisting my flashlights batteries. Then I heard the all to familier sound of a lazer being shot.

Suddenly the only training I've ever had kicked in and I kept my head down and the lazer nearly gave me a hair cut. I didn't turn around 'cause I was a little worried about what I'd see so I just kept my head down and hoped it would go away... I know it sounds pathatic but better safe than sorry right?

Suddenly, two forms swooped in. I couldn't really see past their silouettes but I could tell they were female. Which made me hope beyond hope they were Firestorm Girls. I don't think they noticed me though.

Before I had time to process what was happening, they had already taken what ever it was down. I grabbed my flashlight and shone it at the two girls. They were both wearing Firestorm Uniforms and facing away from us examining their work. One had long jet black hair, I suspected her to MAYBE be Isabella, she looked a lot like her from the back. The other had burnette hair but it definatly wasn't Adyson and didn't look famileir at all.

"What... was... that?" I asked in utter surprise.

The girls jumped in surprise and turned around getting ready to fight but the second the light hit their eyes they sheilded them. "Turn that off you useless rookie!" The mistery girl ordered.

Useless rookie? Feeling hurt I hung my head and turned of the light. By then my eyes had started to adjust to the darkness. Isabella jabbed the mistery girl in the shoulder. "Be nice, Gabby."

The mistery girl... Gabby? I'll just stick with that. Gabby rolled her eyes then turned to me. "What are you doing here anyway?" She paced around my examining me as if I was a cabbage she was thinking about buying.

"Well..." Where should I go with this? Well... I guess honesty is the best policy. "ou guys disappeared and I got worried so I went to investigate."

Gabby gave a little huff and turned to Isabella. "So... what do we do with him?"

"What?" Me and Isabella exclaimed at the same time. Eyes about the size of bowling balls.

"You know the rules. Plus, it's not like we can just send him home? He'll warn everyone, everyone will panic, and all our hard work on making sure we DON'T alarm the public will be for nothing." Gabby ranted. She was sounding a little bit like a drama queen... ok a lot. Man she was annoying.

Isabella shrugged. "Why not jus keep him here? He may prove useful." Even in this light or lack there over you can tell by the look on Gabby's face that she REALLY hated that idea. Isabella sighed obveously noticing that too. "Lets just ask the rest of the girls. Take a vote." With out even giving her a chance to object she turned to me. "Follow me." She instructed walking out of the room. I followed her close behind.

Gabby hesitated then followed, too. I could here her mumble. "Candace, Baljeet, even BUFORD. All these non-firestorm girl resistance members and I get stuck with Phineas of all people."

I turned to her in surprise. "You know my name?"

Her face didn't change at all. Almost as if she inteanded for me to hear her but it might have just been a trick of the light. "I keep tabs on all the resistance members."

* * *

><p><strong>It took a little longer than I thought it would but I've been busy getting ready for school to start this Friday. Once again my beta-readers beta-ing this so... reveiw! Crowfeather's Love You can add whatever you want here if you like.<strong>

**GAH! She hasn't even OPENED it yet! That's it I'm putting it up like this. BTW, in case you're curious now it has 220 hits. REVIEW! Oh... wait... I already said that.**


	3. A House Devided by a Pair of Scissors

**Guys, I have some bad news. This summer I'm gonna be traveling the world with People to People in the oppertunity of a lifetime... but... my mom said if I'm gonna go I have to make some sacrafices... one of them being giving up Fanfiction. I told her that I can't just leave my stories on finished like that and luckily she said that I have till Christmas Break to wrap up all my stories. So, some of them I'm gonna have to do somethings REALLY derastic... like... end of Shadow Chronicals 3 derastic. If you've read them then you know what I'm talking about... if not... look um up! THAT'S AN ORDER! Yes, I'm ordering you to read other peoples stories now but the author of that story does that too. I'm not quite sure if I'll have to go terribly extreme with this one... we'll just see how it goes. START THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>A House Devided by a Pair of Scissors

* * *

><p>As we walked to... where ever we were walking to... I'm not sure. Anyways, as we were walking I thought about what Gabby said... everything she said. What did she have against me?<p>

After walking for what felt like forever. We finally came to a door with a security device on it. Isabella pushed the button and spock into the mic. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro" The door openned up to revle a room with a bunch of screens that showed different rooms in the building it was better light then the rest of the lair but that's probably mostly 'cause of moniters themselves. We walked up to a girl with Messy dark blond hair, blank glasses, and obveously a Firestorm Girl Uniform. She had her feet on the counter leaning back in her chair. She was sharpening a knife while keeping a watch on the moniters. "Stephanie, we have a problem. Can you gather all the girls?"

"Depends." She answered in a monotone voice not taking her eyes off the moniters. "What's the problem?"

"Well, turn around and you'll see!" Gabby answered in a VERY annoyed tone.

She spun around in the chair. She had green eyes and showed about ask much emotion as Ferb... or a zombie... which ever shows less. "Why did you bring him here?"

"WE DIDN'T!" Gabby shouted instuted at the accusation. "He came here all on his own and now we need to figure out what to do with him."

"Ok, I'll gather the girls." She spun back around, pushed a button, and said into a micro phone. "Attention all Firestorm Girls, this is your leader speaking, unless in a battle, report to the watch room immediatly." She releasd her finger from the button and spun back around. "Major flaw in the Normbots design... their deaf."

"So, those things ARE Normbots." I classified. It was more a statement then a question.

The three of them turned to eachother. Isabella and Gabby had a neveous look on their faces. I assume Stephanie was thinking the same thing but she obveously didn't show it.

* * *

><p>In less then a minute, the small room was nearly filled with Firestorm Girls. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I know you all are very busy but we have an emergency." She greated imposibly calm. Up until this point they had hid me behind the three of them. "One that threatens to ruin our entire mission." They side stepped to bring me into view earning a collective gasp from the rest of the girls. "As you know, we have planned for this. Since Phineas is already trained..."<p>

I heard a sudden snorted laugh which I had assumed to have came from Gabby. "I'm not sure a little over an hour counts."

Stephanie ignored Gabby's comment and continued. "...we have to options. We can either bring him in as the first Firestorm BOY... or we can finally try out that memory wipe machine." They have a mind wipe macine? THAT'S SO COOL! "So, lets take a vote." She grabbed a stack of papers. "We're gonna do this annomenously so everyone take a peice of paper, write down your choice, folding in half, and hand it to me when your done."

Everyone grabbed a peice and began to write. I tried to grab one but Gabby swated my hand away. "Not you rookie."

Once everyone was done, Stephanie suffled them and read each one keeping track of the numbers. She didn't say a word till she was done. Once all the votes were counted, she set them down and turned to the patiant girls. "That can comleplicate things."

I took a nerveous breath in and tried to think positive but I'm not very good at it... unlike the other me. "What is it?" I asked impaciantly.

"It's exactly half and half." She answered not looking up.

That's when all hell brock loss.

In the blink of in eye, all the girls were fighting on it... and I mean FULL OUT BATTLE! It looked like something from a 70's zipcom.

I'm not quite sure how they knew who choise what... maybe they didn't... or maybe they just knew eachother well enough. I backed up trying my best to not get involved. I backed up until I felt the corner. I put my hand on the counter top but I quickly felt something else. I turned around to not only see that the object was a pair of scissoirs... but a normbot was coming towards on of the exits.

The girls were all too busy fighting to notice so without even thinking about what I was doing. I grabbed the scissor and a wrench and ran out the door to find it.

I got around the courner and the normbot came into view. I edged in being careful to stay right behind him. Keeping in mind what Stephanie said about the normbots being deaf. Once I was close enough, I jumped on the normbots back. It swayed and slashed trying to get me off but I held on tight, lazers flew everywhere but none of them hit me. I used the wench to unscrew the bolts to open the main control panal.

The whole thing was pretty much distroyed. It was smooking, covered in ash, and full with severed wires. I thought about how Doofensmertz had pushed the self destruct button. It shouldn't even be running. I dung though the useless wires till I found a single, full, connected, wire. I took my scissors and snapped it in half. The second they got though the normbot dropped like a rock.

"Wow." I randomly heard a female voice say.

I turned around in surprise to see a girl about a year younger then me. She had blond hair in ponytails, green eyes, and was obviously a Firestorm Girl Uniform. **(Guess who it is) **Eyes wide she slowly and causously inched towards me. "That was amazing. We normally send two Firestorm Girls per normbot." It was then that something clicked in her mind. "What are you doing here!" She asked in realization... and a very loud voice.

I looked at her like he was crazy. "Weren't you at the meeting?"

She shock her head and took a seat on the fallen robot her feet dangling of the edge. "I was in the middle of a battle. We were doing fine when the message came so I told my partner to just go to the meeting. I just finished and was about to go over there."

"Well, I was worried about you guys suddenly disappearing, so I went to the HQ to try and find some clues, and they lead me here. They just took a vote on whether I should be taken in as the first Firestorm Boy or have my memory erased. The votes ended up fifty-fifty and know everyone's fighting over it."

Her eyes went to the size of dinner plates. "Wow... I never imagened that if something like this were to happen that things would get that crazy." She looked up at me with this sudden gleam in her eye. "Wait! I still have my vote!" She shouted springing up and grabbing my wrist. "Come on we need to get to the command center!" Before I had time to say anything she started practically dragging me to the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm gonna stop here! 'Cause it seems like a good idea. The first person to correctly guess who the girl at the end is gets to be part of the story. And there's a new OC! And it's ME! No not Alt. Me. Me Me. Review!<strong>


	4. In With the Familiar

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating this in so long. I had actually lost all interest in Phineas and Ferb but after a while I decided to continue this one. As of now, Batmarcus is co-authoring this with me which is why this chapter is so much longer. It also means that this will be updated more often than they use to be. **

I tried to keep up as this girl dragged me along back to the other Firestorm girls. She gasped seeing the fights in front of her, "GIRLS!" I was honestly shocked when the fights just stopped as she shouted out. "Don't I still get my own vote?" She asked looking around at them.

"Yes, of course!" Stephanie said.

"Then I vote he stays." She said.

"Why!?" Gabby asked.

So Katie explained what she had just saw then said, "So he could be useful."

Gabby just huffed muttering as she walked away. "Soldier Weeber, you were not dismissed." Stephanie said. Gabby sighed but nodded staying put. "Now, if this is going to work he's still going to need a partner. Any takers?"

"I'll take him," The pig tailed girl said.

"Alright, then we just need to get him a uniform and the rest of you are dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!" They all said.

"Keep working on the Normbots," she added as they left.

"Katie, can you go show him where he could get a uniform?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure I can," She said dragging me away again.

"You seem rather eager." I observed.

"I am," She said simply.

"Any particular reason?"

"This is big the first Firestorm boy," She said.

"Well, I guess that is pretty cool."

"Of course it is," She said walking into a room that I saw was filled with Firestorm Uniforms.

"Just find one that fits." She said letting go of me.

"Okay, could I get some privacy?" I asked.

"Of course," She said and left the room.

I stared around grabbing black pants and a gray shirt and I put a black jacket over that. I looked in the mirror and put over the bandolier and beret. "That's better," I said. With that I headed back out of the room. "Okay I'm ready," I said.

"Great, now you just need a weapon and you can be put to work."

"What kind of weapon?" I asked.

"Anything really besides a gun or other firearm."

"Why not?" I asked surprised.

"They're too noisy and difficult to obtain."

"Well I guess that makes sense," I sighed.

"Any other preferences though?" Katie offered.

"I don't know. I've never really used a weapon," I admitted.

"I could help you learn then." She offered.

"I would appreciate that," I said smiling. She grabbed my wrist and I was being dragged again.

* * *

><p>However when we reached the weapons room the loud speaker came on again. "All Firestorm Girl and Boy report back to the command immediately." Stephanie monotone voice rang out.<p>

"What now?" I asked following Katie.

"I'm not sure?" She said looking just as confused as I was.

So we went to what I will call the gathering. "About how often are these things usually called?" I asked Katie.

"Every few days for status updates, but never twice," She said.

"Oh, so this is unusual." I said as the rest of the girls got there.

"Very," She said as Stephanie called for attention.

"Now, we have just discovered some rather alarming news." She started.

"Yes we have," Gabby said. "Not as alarming as Phineas but close enough." Gabby continued glaring at me. "We have discovered that there has been a captive here we suspect for years," She said.

"Years?" The word was murmured in worry throughout the group

"Yes, it really is a tragedy." Stephanie said but she was still emotionless as ever.

"So who is he?" I asked.

"We're not sure exactly. We've never seen him before. He doesn't belong to any part of the Resistance and is currently unconscious so we couldn't ask him any questions." Isabella explained seeming honestly sorry for the unknown boy.

"He's in none of our data bases either, we should check Doof's," Gabby said.

"Right," Stephanie said and started to look from the computer.

"Well this is interesting," she said.

"Isabella, do you happen to know anyone named Adam Garcia-Shapiro?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I can't say I have heard that name before why?" She asked visibly confused.

"Well, apparently this boy is his 1st Dimension counterpart."

"What, that can't be!" She said rushing over to the computer. She stared at the screen for quite a while not saying a thing. "So...that boy is related to me somehow?" She asked finally.

"I am unsure. I just figured since the last name's the same there was a high chance." Stephanie said and pushed her out of the way looking farther into it.

"Well, this is very interesting apparently years ago he tried to lead a rebellion against Doof it was semi-successful, but it failed in the end. Doof captured him to serve as an example of what happens to rebellions he was only eight back then,"

"I can't believe it," Isabella said still staring at the screen.

"Yes, it is rather surprising," Stephanie said still emotionless.

"Where is he now?" I found myself asking.

"In the medical wing," Gabby answered. Despite the simple answer, I could still hear the hate in her voice though I'm still not sure what she has against me but I figured it might just be her personality in general. "What are you looking at?" She asked glaring at me.

I just looked away and searched the monitors to see if I could find the medical wing on them. I saw an all-white clean looking room. I could see from here couldn't be any older than I am and was bloody, badly beaten, burned, and, as Isabella said, unconscious.

"How many years was he here?" I asked.

Stephanie looked over the information again and said, "He was captured two years ago. There must not have been cameras where he was held."

"It's a wonder he's not dead," Katie said.

"Probably a rather unfortunate wonder to him I'd bet." I said locking over his battered body on how when conscious he probably wishing more than anything that he was dead.

"Yes, well until he wakes, we can't ask what he knows," Stephanie said.

"Alright," I said but felt it was unfair to ask him when he does.

"Problem?" She asked me.

"Are you sure it would be okay to ask him that when he does wake up give his current state?"

"Explain," She said simply.

"Well, with everything he's clearly been going through the past two years it doesn't seem right to just pester him with questions the second he wakes up."

"How else will we learn?" She said.

"Well, at least be nice and try to make him feel as safe as you can first." I suggested.

"He might have a point," Gabby said sounding reluctant.

"As much as I hate to admit it," She added glaring at me.

"Their right," Isabella said.

"Alright, we'll do it that way." Stephanie said after a pause.

"Good, I'm going to check on him," Isabella said.

"Could I come?" I asked.

"Sure, but our partners will be paired together until we find them again," Isabella said.

"Do they usually get along?" I asked thinking about who her partner is.

"Yes, yes they do really well in fact," Isabella said.

"Oh, then I see no problem with that." I shrugged. "Lead the way then."

She led me out as Gabby glared at me "What's her problem with me?" I asked as we walked.

"She does not think you deserve to be here,"

I remembered what she kept calling me and asked, "Because I'm just a useless rookie?"

"Well sort of, she hates the fact that you are getting praised for helping defeat Doof when you did not do really do anything while the rest of us worked hard for years and are barely being thanked at all." She said.

"That does make sense." I sighed looking down.

"Well, that is how she sees it," Isabella said.

"Do you think so?" I asked.

"A little bit yes, it's just people jumped to the conclusion you did so much because of who your sister is, and it is a little irritating." She admitted.

"Well, I didn't mean it to be like that."

"I know that, but you seem to enjoy the attention," She said.

"I'm really sorry about that." I said regretfully.

"Again not really your fault," She shrugged.

"Well, I could have at least told them the truth."

"Maybe, but it might be too late at this point," She said as we entered.

* * *

><p>I noticed he was starting to wake up. He let out a groan of pain as he inhaled. I realized I wasn't even sure where to begin. "Where am I?" He muttered.<p>

"You're in the medical wing," Isabella said cautiously going towards him. "It's okay. We're not going to hurt you."

"No offence, but for the last however long I was in there any person I saw was around to hurt me, so I'm skeptical. The only person I know I can trust is Candace Flynn that's why I left the rebellion in her hands." He said in a voice that clearly had not been used in a while.

Isabella stopped where she was and said, "Well, we work for Candace and Phineas here is her younger brother. We just want to help."

"So, she finally let her little brother out to join the fight, that I did not expect," He coughed.

"Could you just please let us help you?" Isabella asked sounding very worried.

"Fine, I'm in no real shape to argue," He said.

She went up to him and started looking him over, "We looked you up in his database by the way. If you are Adam Garcia-Shapiro you were there for two years."

"That's me and two years huh?"

She nodded slowly, "That's what it said."

"Seemed longer to me," He sighed.

"I imagine so. I'm so sorry this has happened to you."

"Not your fault," he said.

"I know but still. Doofenshmirtz was defeated a week ago though, there's just some Normbots to get rid of. The vast majority of them were destroyed but there's still so many."

"Go for the head," Adam said.

"I know that. I've been in Firestorm for years now." She said as she continued to examine him.

"Oh you're firestorm?" He asked.

"Yes," Isabella said lowering her beret to show the lightning bold. "Firestorm's actually the only ones that know about the remaining Normbots."

"Good," he said.

"Well, I'm not sure where to even start here." Isabella admitted.

"Sorry," he said.

"Not your fault. Just give me a second." She said.

"I need some water," he said.

"Alright, Phineas, talk to him while I get him some water." She said turning to me.

"Okay," I said awkwardly.

"I won't be long." She said and left.

"So, your Candace's brother?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." I nodded.

"She loved you both so much," He said.

"I know. There was never any doubt in that."

"She said she would never let you join when I told her to give you a chance," He said.

"You told her to give us a chance?" I asked honestly surprised at that.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good idea," He said.

"I had no idea that she was even in the Resistance much less the leader of it until a week ago. Then she had gotten captured and Jeremy thought it would be a good idea, too. He didn't realize who we were until we had saved her and she got mad at him for taking us with."

"Yeah, Johnson was never the brightest but his heart was always in the right place,"

I was stuck for something else to say but luckily then Isabella came in with the water. "So, what about you? Why do you care about me?" Adam asked Isabella.

"Does the name Isabella Garcia-Shapiro mean anything to you?" Isabella asked.

"Dad told me she was my sister, but he died before we could find her,"

"Then that's a pretty good reason why." Isabella said giving him the water. "It also explains why we look so much alike."

"I...It's you, your my sister?" He asked after drinking all the water at once.

"Well, that is my name, only, of this dimension."

"You're still my sister," He said.

"Exactly,"

She was surprised when he hugged her. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds but eventually she did return it. "Nice to finally meet you," he said.

"You too, I didn't even know you existed."

"I did not know you were in Firestorm Girls or I would have met you sooner," he said.

"I'm not sure how you couldn't have since I was only the second one in." Isabella said.

"Still I'm sorry," He said.

"You didn't know. It's okay." She told him.

"I know now though," He said.

"Yeah, we might be able to make up for what we missed."

"I hope so, but I need to heal a little more first," He said.

"Definitely," Isabella sighed.

"When I'm healed though," He said.

She let go of the hug, "You're probably hungry aren't you?"

"A little," He admitted.

"I could get you something." She offered.

"I would like that," He said.

"Okay, then I have to leave you two alone again." She said and left the room again.

"So, you never knew your family?" I asked.

"Just my dad but he died."

"I'm sorry," I said. It became clear that he doesn't want to talk about that so I asked, "You're from the 1st Dimension, right?"

"Yeah," He said.

"So, how did you find out about what was going on here?" I asked.

"Dad worked very closely with government people and I had a habit of sneaking into places I should have left alone," Adam said.

"Oh, so, how exactly did you get here?"

"Like I said, I got good at avoiding people whose job it was to see and find others. After dad died I snuck into a military base, I had been taken in by dads commanding officer so, I was already in part of it and I discovered a machine to take you to other dimensions

"That's so cool!" I said honestly. "Last week Ferb and I's counterparts were here and they told us some things about your dimension. They even told us about summer."

"Yeah, hard to remember summer, or Christmas," He said.

"Christmas?" I asked having not heard of it before.

"It's hard to explain, it's amazing though," He said.

"Everything about that dimension seems amazing."

"It's interesting," He said.

"Probably a lot better than this one,"

"Outside the Tri State Area it's very similar," He said.

"Well, I obviously don't know much about that."

"True," He sighed.

"I wish I lived there." I said.

"You would miss your family," He said.

"I meant all of us though, even mom if I can get her out of the basement."

"She'll be fine just tell her Doof is gone,"

"You think I haven't tried that before?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not hard enough," He said.

"I guess but now I'm stuck here until either the jobs done or they kick me out."

"They let you in?" He asked.

"Barely, they held a vote and I got in by just one." I said thinking back to that huge fight.

"Still surprising," He said. I nodded having no way to argue that. "Well, that is impressive," He said.

"I'm not exactly sure why they thought it was a good idea." I sighed.

"You have potential," He said.

"I guess that's true." I said thinking it over.

"It is true," He said.

"Well, thank you."

"Not necessary, you just need the right training," He said.

"I was about to when we were called in to be told about you."

"Okay, then advice you should not touch swords, no offense, but with your head, height, and body mass to fast a swing would make you dizzy and leave you open," He said.

"Good to know. I won't then."

"Good, try blow darts" He added.

I thought about it then said, "That sounds like a great idea."

"I think they are perfect for you," He said.

"I'll try as soon as I can." I said.

"Good," he nodded.

* * *

><p>Just then Isabella came back with a warm tray off food. "Thanks, Isabella." Adam said when she gave it to him.<p>

"No trouble," She said.

"Sorry, we only have MREs." Isabella said.

"More than I have had in a while," He said.

"So eat," She encouraged.

He did digging into the food as if he had not eaten in days. I realized that he probably hasn't. "Sorry it's been a while," He said.

"That's understandable," I said.

"Still bad manners," He said.

"I don't care." I shrugged.

"Okay," He said. He had already finished what Isabella brought though. "I need to walk," He said.

"Do you need help getting up?" Isabella asked because of how injured he is.

"Maybe," He said.

He started to try himself first though and he did manage to stand but did not take a step.

"Good, just take it slow if you have to. I'll be here to catch you if you do fall." She said to him.

He nodded and hesitantly took a small step but stumbled when he did. Even though he didn't fall, Isabella put a hand on his shoulder. "Been a while," He sighed.

"I figured," Isabella sighed, "but I'll help you."

"Thank you," He said.

"It's my pleasure."

He just smiled, took a deep breath, and another step stumbling less. "You're improving." Isabella smiled.

"Just wait until I am at full health," Adam said.

"I have no doubts about that." She said. "I'm sure you'll be amazing."

"Well I will at least be good," He said.

"We'll see." She shrugged.

"You think top highly of me," Adam said.

"That may be, but you might just be thinking too lowly of yourself. We'll see which one once you're healed."

"I guess so," Adam said and took another step. "Getting easier," He said but didn't even need to say so seeing as that time he didn't stumble at all.

Soon he made it across the room and back. "Good job." I said to him since he probably hasn't walked since he was captured.

"It's a start," he said.

"It's a pretty good start." Isabella said.

"Yeah," he sighed.

"You'll get better." She said.

"I hate being useless," he said.

"I know," She sighed.

"No you're useful," he said.

"That doesn't mean that I don't know."

"Sorry I'm being rude," he said.

"It's okay." She said.

"No, I should not have said that," he said.

"Well, you're forgiven."

"Thank you," he said.

"No problem." Isabella said. "I'm sorry you feel useless."

"Not your fault," He said.

"Well thank you," He said.

"It might be best for you to stay in this room for a little while longer though." She said.

"I suppose," He sighed.

"I'm sorry but you're certainly in no state to fight yet." Isabella said with a sigh.

"I know," He sighed.

"It is rather unfortunate though."

"I'm sorry, I wish there was a way I could heal faster," Adam said.

"Well, there is one way but it's no fun." Isabella said warningly.

"I'll do it," Adam said.

"Are you okay with needles?" Isabella asked clearly worried.

"I can deal with them," He said.

"There's twenty-four in all." She warned.

"I can deal with it," He said.

"Okay," She said hesitantly going over to a cabinet and getting them. "They'll burn like heck though." He twitched a little at the word 'burn', but nodded. She hesitated but took them over trying to figure out where exactly to stick them. "Ready?" She asked.

He nodded but even I could see how nervous he was. "Okay ribs first," she said and stuck the needle into his rib cage carefully. He hissed, but did not complain. She whispered something as she injected to contents.

"What was that?" He hissed as she kept going.

"I'm sorry." She said but continued.

"Don't be," he muttered. The same process went through 23 more times but in different places.

"Done," She said forty five minutes later. Adam passed back out onto the bed. "I knew it would hurt," she sighed.

**And we have the arrival that if you have been following Batmarcus and I's PnF stories is VERY familiar. Like seriously, he's in ALL of them and he insisted on finding a way to work him into this story and did. I hope you like it and I'm sorry for ignoring you all.**


End file.
